Just Because
by e.stephenson1995
Summary: Elena knows that Damon is hurting, but can he allow himself to see that she is too? Set during Season 4 - will try and do as much interlinking as I can. Will truly test their relationship and display the ups and downs of loving a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I can see him sitting on the grave stone with his head bent towards the ground. I tried to move quietly but I knew that he would hear me anyway so I stayed behind the tree.

"You owe me big," I heard him say. Tears spilled over onto my cheeks. Damn all this crying.

Stefan and the others had all gone home already – that's where they thought I was – but I just couldn't get the image of Damon's hardened face out of my head. My compassion for him was about to explode when I whipped the covers off me, grabbed a cardigan to cover my exposed arms, yanked on a pair of sweats and tennis shoes and leapt out of my window.

Now here I was, in the cold air – not that I could feel it – watching him let out all of the feelings that he could not reveal in front of us 'children'.

"Elena." His voice called softly. I had unintentionally taken a step forward, snapping a few twigs that lay in my path. "Go away." I knew he didn't mean it, so I took another step, on purpose this time, towards him. I was standing right behind him by the time he turned around to face me. His eyes were misted, yet his face hid any other sign of emotion, with the exception of that crease in his forehead revealing either annoyance or that he was in a state of deep thought. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Taking his lack of moment as an approval of my actions, I slid my hand further around his neck, pulling him close. His body remained frozen, but I held on.

"I know." I whispered. "I know." Slowly his tension in his shoulders began to melt. He buried his head further against my stomach. I knew that he would not cry in front of me and that this would be the only display of grief that I would see from him tonight.

I don't know how long we stood there for, but after what felt like only minutes he was gone and I was alone with the exception of a few gravestones and an empty bourbon bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys are enjoying this – I know I am! It's my first one so will see how this goes.**

**Chapter 1**

"Elena!" I pulled the covers closer over my head. "I'm going!" I heard the front door close behind Jeremy as he left for school. You know he could have done that a little more gently as there is a newborn vampire up here who could here the next door neighbour's conversation in their kitchen. Stefan and Caroline had decided that I would take a few days off from school until I get a little more used to this whole bloodlust thing. Now that we knew animal blood wasn't going to cut it, we needed a new plan. I knew what they were all thinking – Matt. But I had already drunk from him once and could not stand the thought of hurting him again.

I must have fallen asleep again as the next time I opened my eyes, the clock on my bedside table said 12:30.

"Good. You're awake." I bolted out of bed only to find Caroline sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile on her face, perfectly cheerful as always.

"Hey. Yeah, sorry. I must have fallen asleep again."

"Care?" I looked towards the door and saw Matt standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets. His brow was creased as if he were unsure as to what to do next.

"It's okay, Matt." Caroline told him, and he shuffled forward. Caroline then pinned her gaze on me. "This is what we are going to do. You are going to drink from Matt and get your strength up a bit. Then you and I are going to go to the Grill so that you can get a little more used to being around people in your … um … current state. Everyone is at school so they won't ask questions."

"Care, who will be there then? It doesn't help if the place is empty."

"There is an out of town touring group driving through today and have stopped there for lunch." I know why she saw this as a brilliant idea – should I lose control and drink from one of them, we can compel them to forget and I will never have to see them again and be reminded of this.

"How do you know that?"

"You can hear them from a mile away." Ah, of course.

"And what does Stefan think of this plan?"

"What Stefan doesn't know, won't hurt him. So you in?" Even though she asked, I knew that there was no option two.

"Fine, fine. As long as Matt agrees with this." I looked at him pointedly. He only nodded his head.

"Good then it is settled. I'll find you something to wear." She started shuffling through my drawers pulling out random garments.

"Should I sit here?" Matt asked gently, unsure of what I might do. This only frightened me more.

"Yeah." I sat down on the bed next to him. He had already opened up his shirt for me. Slowly I lowered my mouth onto his neck. He let out a small hiss as my teeth sank through his flesh. Tears threatened to spill, but I held them back and drank.

**I know these seem a bit short, but I want to get the theme set. Rather short and sweet, than long and rare. **


	3. Short Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Vampire Diaries or any of the characters associated with it. **

**This story is complete fiction.**


End file.
